


DAY AND NIGHT

by perignonpink



Category: Korean Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15513060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perignonpink/pseuds/perignonpink
Summary: A 90s beach based Cheongdam-dong Couple romance mini-saga.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seungdandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungdandy/gifts).



Lee JungJae awoke to the sound of his alarm by sitting up instinctively, his mind was hardly in the same place as his body, still half asleep as he squinted open one eye and quickly closed it again to the bright light of a Summer's morning washing in through the window he'd left open. The thin covers of his bed were heaped in around his groin, naked and ornamentally muscular legs on full display as he reached up and ran his hands through his hair. His attempts to speed up the process of waking weren't helping, that same one eye blinking open once again but this time, despite his displeasure, staying that way as he licked a thick line across his bottom lip. This was the problem with the hotter seasons, the sun rose earlier and earlier until he was forced to wake up with the dawn and that just wasn't JungJae's style. He'd never been a morning person, not like _WooSung_ was.

 

“What's with the dark glasses?”

“I'm still waking up.”

“It's ten _thirty_.” He said it with a laugh as he toyed with the storage on the back of his motorbike, JungJae's ice-candy melting down his hand before he noticed the effect the sun was having and sought to remedy the spillage by licking it off, “You need to get an alarm clock.”

“I've got one.” From all outwards appearances, Jung WooSung fit the young biker type to a T. Quiet, menacing, if only in his height and darkened, soulful eyes, but JungJae had come to know that looks didn't quite play a part in what made up the whole of his friend of six months.

“Uh huh, hand me that bag, okay, babydoll?”

 

He'd said it was because his hair reminded him of a doll he used to collect until he'd gotten interested in his bike, JungJae envisioning a room where the walls were lined with boxes of identical plastic faces and slightly differing outfits, never opened in case it depreciated their value...but WooSung had set him straight. Saying he'd only bought around twenty-five before, as he'd put it, 'coming to his senses'.

“Do you have time off from the concession stand this afternoon?” He hadn't quite finished the fast melting popsicle, but what still clung to the wooden stick went into the nearest trashcan as JungJae hurried to keep up with WooSung's long stride even without being short himself.

“A little, _why_?”

“That tent down by the beach has half off on Hite and you can always get through a crowd.”

 

“I'm going to have to _walk_ my bike back to the garage thanks to you.”

“Oh you had _fun_...so why do you have to go now?” Even for Summer it was too early to turn in, _especially_ for Summer, but WooSung seemed to have a habit never to be caught out after dark and he appeared to be sticking to it in spite of the fact there were supposed to be fireworks later that night.

“I live in a rough neighborhood, I'd prefer not to be walking around too much at night.” He really was a big softie.

“Then I'll go with you for protection.” He'd gone to stand up, maybe more than a little curious over just where it was WooSung lived since he'd conveniently forgotten to tell him even when he'd asked, but the other man put a hand on his shoulder to ground this act of chivalry.

“You'd better stay here, you'll lose your table otherwise.” He was swaying on his feet as it was, always happy to take WooSung's generosity when it came to buying drinks since he rarely seemed to drink them on his own.

“Are you sure?” He was saying it in spite of easily being urged back down, smiling up at his friend and getting the usual half-shy smile back.

“I'll see you around, babydoll.”

“ _Okay_.” It wasn't like it was the first time he was disappearing into the sunset, and besides, there was still half a pitcher awaiting his attention on the table they'd managed to secure, better not to waste it.

 

Though the Summer had indeed been hot, down by the beach could brew up a cold breeze and JungJae hadn't worn any kind of overshirt with his tanktop that day. He didn't have a bike of his own, and a taxi was out of the question on a Friday night like this so, as usual, he was catching the bus. Showing up not soon enough for him to sober up, JungJae presented his pass in a less than balanced manner before easing himself down the aisle to a suitably empty window seat. He didn't recall much in the way of different on the route headed back towards his apartment in the city, but he'd seen a bike out the front of one of the nightclubs that WooSung would have just died for. As a matter of fact, it looked just like the one he already owned...

 

“Why doesn't he just pick up the gas canisters in the food truck?”

“It's a fixed spot, it doesn't move anymore, the cab front's just for show.” More often than not, JungJae and WooSung's time was spent together in between his shifts for work.

“So if it's always there why doesn't he serve booze and open it at night?”

“It'd cost more to run the business that way.” He would help him with the general tasks on his roster until one of his breaks and then they would enjoy the beachfront, hanging out by licensed cafés or staring in through the motor dealer windows, they never seemed to have anything important that they needed to fulfill.

“Did you want to see a movie on your break?”

“I only get an hour, what am I going to see in that amount of time?”

“Well you could catch the start then I could tell you the ending later.” It was said with a joking tone but an underlying hint of hopeful candor. With the alcohol in his system he'd slept somewhat heavier and his alarm had forced him out of bed and onto the floor that morning with the surprise, JungJae wanting someplace cool and dark in order to relax this off and a matinee seemed the best option. Squinting his own eyes against the light as he glanced upwards in thought, WooSung regarded the sportswatch securely fastened on his right wrist.

“...If I leave now I could probably see most of it, but if it's a twist ending I don't want you telling me until I see it again.”

“You're the boss.”

 

They always seemed to arrive early, the unintentional foresight making it easier for them to get the best seats for viewing but the most awkward for when a tall man like WooSung had to slip away.

“...I'm serious about not telling me, babydoll...” JungJae swiped gently at the air his friend had just vacated, settling down further in his seat as he heard the mumbled apologies that came with sneaking out at that height. The movie was an okay one, nothing WooSung needed to be so serious about, though JungJae supposed he probably wasn't, not until the screen lit up from the darkened scene that had preceded it and he noticed the wallet on the now empty seat next to his. It was too late and too loud to call after him, JungJae knowing how WooSung had spoken of his neighborhood but sure, if he was careful, there wouldn't be much inherent danger involved.

 

The closer he got to the address on WooSung's citizen's ID the more JungJae was sure he'd been over exaggerating like he had over the plot of the movie. It was such a _nice_ part of town, small beachside apartments maybe two or three levels high and WooSung's was on the ground floor. Taking a look over the water he could see the rippling reflections of sunset, wincing briefly to having stumbled into that barbecue place after the movie and hoping that WooSung wasn't bothered by the missing item he now held in his hand.

“WooSung?” Knocking gently he hoped that he was already home and not looking for his wallet elsewhere, “It's me, JungJae.” Knowing WooSung he'd probably already come to the conclusion of what had happened and was more than likely scouring the beach in search of _him_ , “At the movies you-” Having the door open without prior warning or announcement almost put JungJae off balance from where he'd been leaning in to call out without making an announcement to the entire apartment block, what he'd been intending to say suddenly lost to his mouth as he took notice of what his WooSung was wearing.

 

Normally he would dress in casual clothing, loose t-shirts and colorful open button downs, jeans and perhaps the most racy addition being motorbike boots for convenience's sake when he would need to ride into the city at his boss' whim. _Now_ though...

“Y-you look...that _outfit_ , I-I-”

“I know. I was going out clubbing...” He had no shirt on underneath the strong shouldered black jacket, the band of his underwear showing above the waist of his low riding pants and his hair slicked back against his head, “Did you want to join me?” His usually sweet voice sounded now more aloof, almost dismissive in how he had asked and JungJae had to swallow back any apprehension at being faced with WooSung's body like this. He'd covered up so _quickly_ the time his shirt sleeve had gotten torn at the carnival they'd gone to a few months back.

“Clubbing?” The prospect made JungJae more than a little nervous, if not just for how WooSung was acting, he seemed shy enough not to ask for more sugar for his _coffee_ let alone _this_ , “I-I'm not really into the scene-”

“I know, I can tell...it'd be fun to see you uncomfortable though.” Normally his smile would make JungJae a little giddy, butterflies in the stomach, a smile returned back...but this unfamiliar smirk made him go weak in the _knees_ , “Come in.” He didn't wait to see if he would follow, simply turning back through the front doorway as he fastened the watch he'd been holding loosely around his left wrist.

 

JungJae had wanted to take the opportunity to sneak a glance at WooSung's apartment. He'd been so secretive of it before, he'd assumed he'd lied about stopping collecting the dolls and he actually had hundreds, but outside of it looking like a usual twenty-something male's place of residence, he couldn't bring himself to stare at anything other than the taller man.

“You're not going to wear a shirt?” He'd wanted it to sound playful as always, the deadpan tone he got in return not doing anything to alleviate both the unease in the air or the sweat now at the back of JungJae's neck, as if the heat of the season was only just catching up with his physiology.

“Would _you_?”

“I-I suppose not...”

“It wasn't a rhetorical question.” Up until now he'd kept his back to him as he appeared to be continuing his ritual of getting ready, one glance over his shoulder and JungJae could feel a nervous smile coming on to try and cover his own discomfort, “...Would you wear a shirt if you were in my place?”

“WooSung, I _am_ in your place.” He was giggling to try and lighten the strange tension in the air, figuring out what it was born from much too late to attempt to fight it as WooSung turned now to face him fully and he could see that riskily clothed body again.

“...That you are, baby doll.”

 

His long fingers were curled throughout JungJae's hair that had garnered WooSung deigning upon him that nickname in the first place, JungJae's mouth open and full as his taller friend arched inside for stimulation.

“...that's good, baby doll...” He'd fallen to his knees so _easily_ when WooSung had begun to press him down by the shoulder, he just looked so _sexy_.

“ _Mnh_....” He was swallowing him back deeply each time, low hooded eyes barely able to stay open as his face and ears burned like fire. They'd been headed for something like this for sure, but it had been too soon to think about it as anything more than just an affectionate endearment and somewhat of a crush on both ends. WooSung had even seemed strange with linking arms, a common practice for men or women their age to do with their friends. But JungJae supposed that awkwardness had come because he'd had an attraction to him like _this_.

“Take it _all_ the way in...” He was rocking into his mouth now with little effort, JungJae's lips plump and slick, practically salivating for him as he relaxed his throat and pawed at the front of his own loose corduroys.

“ _Mmm_...”

“That's right, baby doll...you want it so bad...” He did. So shocked, not with himself, but with _WooSung_ , for giving it up to him so easily. He'd always thought he had more self control than he did.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Blinking his eyes to the first rays of morning sunshine WooSung couldn't feel the comfort that normally came with the starting day. His _babydoll_...He felt like he was going to be sick.

“ _Mh_...” He'd been so careful, so sure to hold him at bay enough without making him think he was indifferent towards him, “... _baby_ doll...” Cradling his head in his hands WooSung couldn't help but to remember it all. It wasn't fair, he wasn't even awarded the saving grace that his nefarious night time deeds were lost to him once the sun had risen. No...he could still see him on his knees, brown eyes sparkling with lust, barbie-doll lips... _sullied_ , “...what have I _done_ to you...”

 

He'd always been a hard worker before, maybe it was a way to make karmic retribution for what he did after sundown, but WooSung just wasn't the type to take an unnecessary day off, even if his head was somewhere else...along with his heart. It had been like this all morning, getting changed out of that outfit he would never wear during the day, riding his motorbike without the right conscionable attitude as he worried...about his actions, about his words, his friendship...his  _wallet_ . It worried him more than anything to think about it, even now that it was safely returned to him, safely tucked into his inner shirt pocket with nothing of import missing from within. It worried him because  _why_ had it been left behind in the first place? Sure, there was every possibility it had been an innocent mistake, he didn't always keep it in his back pocket and it might have been displaced when he moved to get up...but he couldn't keep himself from thinking it anyway...Had he left it there on  _purpose_ ?

 

He'd been afraid of the dark in his younger years. In his limited capacity for understanding WooSung had even, once or twice, entertained the thought that what now happened to him might have been a construct of that earlier fear, but it wasn't like knowing  _why_ it happened could cause it to stop. At sun down he became someone completely different, unrecognizable to himself in his cruelty and sadistic leanings...but never before had he worried that those night time actions could lead to invasive thought. If it had been on purpose...WooSung would prefer to dismiss the thought. Not wanting to believe his night time personality could have any hold during the day and, even less, that he could have done it regardless of knowing what it could incur...that he'd set the bait  _himself_ .

“WooSung...!” He'd been so lost in thought as he tightened the nuts of the unmoving van wheels, not wanting vandals to make off with the tires overnight, that hearing the other man's voice was enough to startle both the furrowing off his brow and the tool from out of his hand.

 

“...I didn't mean to scare you.” He was on one knee looking up, a halo of sunlight surrounding the crown of JungJae's head as he smiled down at him, surrounding that _beautiful_ hair, and making WooSung's eyes sting from not squinting, “Shouldn't you be wearing sunglasses?” His own were stylishly hooked over the amplitude of his ears, WooSung feeling the sudden heat of Summer rising in his face and turning to look away under the guise of retrieving his boss' socket wrench from the ground. It was hard enough imagining this confrontation let alone when he'd been so ill prepared for it to happen _here_. Getting back to his feet and once again gaining height advantage over the other man, WooSung tried to give him a sheepish grin, noting how closely JungJae seemed to be standing.

“...H-how are you?”

“I'm fine...” There was tension in the air, WooSung wishing he could say the reason why, and to an extent being accurate about his assumptions, but there was no mistaking this astriction for discomfort or disgust...this was _sexual_.

“...Babydoll-”

“ _Yes_?” He was eager, the more WooSung thought it over the more nauseous he became to the idea.

“JungJae...last night...I-I never meant to-”

“It's okay, don't worry about it...” Even without the ability to see through the reflective perspex he could tell he was lowering his eyes. Not out of upset, not out of rejection, but _coyly_ , WooSung feeling sick that he couldn't shake it into his head that what had happened between them had been a _bad_ thing, “...it was a little rushed...but I liked being closer to you.” Allowing the glasses to edge down slightly on his pert cheeks WooSung felt his head spinning when he made eye contact with his babydoll. He'd had such a handle on things, he'd been taking it slowly and content to keep it that way for who _knew_ how long, but being faced with him now..., “...So can I come over again tonight?”

 

He'd refused, after the ability to breathe and blink his widened eyes had returned to him. He'd taken advantage of JungJae, dirtied their friendship. He should have, at the very  _least_ , been in the doghouse regarding his behavior but the other man seemed completely  _ compelled _ by his actions when he should have been offended. He couldn't let his babydoll into that apartment again, not like that, he'd blown his first chance to protect him but he could be more industrious now as to seeing he never saw him within a  _ minute _ of twilight again. He'd thought maybe his rigid reaction might have been enough, that JungJae would see his home was off limits, and for good  _ reason _ ...but after he'd had a taste...

 

He'd known he'd been being careful before with perfect judgment. He was... _ attracted _ to JungJae, they were attracted to each other, that much had been evident since early after their first meeting. But just one  _ drop _ of sexual reciprocation had managed to color the other man pink with lust. They saw each other during the  _ day _ , couldn't that have been enough for him? WooSung only wished himself that he could use his night for fantasizing over his babydoll, it seemed cruel of him to not use his own time the same then, unfair that he had the possibility but wanted something more physical than close-fisted apparitions. Since becoming wise of his address WooSung had seen him sniffing around. He kept his bike in the garage all the time now, kept the curtains and blinds pulled so he'd think he wasn't home when he dropped around at dusk, and, most importantly, he kept the doors  _ locked _ . That way nothing could get in while he painfully awaited the inevitable switch...or, at the very least, he hoped nothing could get  _ out _ until his babydoll was far away and safe.

 


	3. Chapter 3

If he'd noticed he'd been avoiding him he wasn't saying anything about it. Smiling his million watt grin as always whilst flicking an errant lock of plastic-like perfection out of his browline, JungJae was following the quiet WooSung down the long stretch of paved pedestrian walkway and attempting to gain his attention.

“Come on, your boss let you off an _hour_ ago...Let's go drinking.” Even after what he'd done to him he still spoke with such an impish quality to his deep voice, still misguidedly seeking his affections...like a love-starved _dog_.

“I _can't_.” Why couldn't JungJae just understand?

“You could leave your bike in the garage,” He was hovering to either side, never giving WooSung enough time to catch a good enough glimpse during the slow reactions of his self-induced distraction, though he was almost thankful for not having to see him head on, “you won't need it until tomorrow. Or we could wheel it back when we're done?” He wanted another in to his apartment, another way to get close to him when WooSung was trying as hard as he could to ensure he didn't set foot in his _neighborhood_ , “We can take turns.”

“It's too out of the way today...I-I have other things to do.”

“Oh, come on, WooSung, it'll only be for a-”

“Look, I just _can't_ alright...!” He'd flinched back to the harshness of tone that seemed foreign coming from the taller man, WooSung feeling his stomach knot immediately to seeing the reaction but unable to take it back.

“...okay.” He hated to do this to his babydoll but he had no other choice. Turning his back on him in an attempt to stop this from escalating to the point that JungJae would turn his own on _him_.

“...I'll see you around.”

 

Walking the beach seemed somewhat lacking without his usual sun-guard by his side. WooSung was so tall. There was no chance for the light to get through with the way he would naturally gravitate towards shielding JungJae from the harsh rays, it had even begun to affect his tan on that side in the form of an almost imperceptible fade. Maybe it was just his imagination, but the sun now seemed too hot, even for a fun-loving boy like him. Stinging against his skin and eyes, making them water to the heat in spite of his protective and stylish eyewear. Could the heat be the reason his stomach ached right now? Why his chest felt tight and his heart heavy as he walked listlessly down the curve of the soft sand.

 

He was a monster, night or day, how could he have raised his voice like that at him? WooSung was pacing around his living area in contrast to how he normally was around this time of afternoon, when he would preferably be on his bed awaiting the inevitable, he couldn't allow himself this kind of feign at comfort before the switch. Not when JungJae had seemed so despondent to his response, so _hurt_. Wasn't he meant to be avoiding doing that to him? Wasn't that the reason he'd been so careful, so as not to make him suffer? WooSung couldn't stand it, even having so little time he had to find his babydoll to set this right, to apologize and-

“ _Ugh_...” WooSung faltered as he took a step towards the door, glancing frantically for an uncovered window and managing to see the familiar purple plum of dusk above the curtain rail facing out towards the beachfront. It was that late? He knew he couldn't fight against it, he'd tried so often before only to have it fail on him so he wasn't about to foolishly step out that door now and risk running into JungJae like _this_. He'd just have to beg his forgiveness tomorrow, that was all. A relief nearly washing over him in knowing that it was out of his hands before he heard the knock on the door and felt his head practically snap to attention.  “ _WooSung_...?” Not here...Not _now_.

 

Even if it was just to make sure he wasn't irritated with him for asking so much of his time JungJae had needed to see him.

“WooSung, it's me.” He was sure by now that his neighbors were more used to seeing him here than WooSung was himself, seeing as he never answered the door. But his bike was outside for once, as if he intended to go out soon and he was hoping he could catch him just before he did.

“G-go away.” Hearing him was already enough to startle JungJae, having become so used to hearing silence in return to his knocks that he was thrown for the moment to have an answer this time. WooSung's voice had come out shaky from behind the door, muffled as though he were standing straight against it and with a tremblingly sick tone that caught JungJae off-guard.

“WooSung, I-”

“ _Please_ , JungJae. I-I can't see you, I don't want to let you in, just go _away_.”

 

His cheek was pressed in against the hollow wood, one hand running through his hair as he tried to maintain his composure. WooSung could feel it coming. As the sun began its dip back beneath the clouds, headed surely for the horizon, he could anticipate the switch. His  _lunacy_ . He didn't want to subject JungJae to it again, not after what he'd done last time, not after he'd... _done_ that to his precious mouth.

“P-please, babydoll, go away, I-I can't tell you why, just _please_...hurry...” He could already feel that he was weakening, the sun was nearly in its bed, tucked neatly away and ready to let out the creatures of the night like him. He knew it only got worse during the hotter months, he was always more demanding, more impatient that he had to wait once it had begun. Unlike the relief he felt seeing those rays of hope in the East as some semblance of sanity would regain control, he was always his cruelest during the downtime of Summer and he didn't want his babydoll to get in the way again.

 

“WooSung, I'm really worried, just open the door.” There was a longer silence than before, JungJae's sweaty palms nearly dripping as he rubbed his fingers against them and lifted his hand in preparation to attempt the knob.

“It's not a good time.” The voice before had been so soft, so weeping and emotional that it jarred JungJae to now hear it sound so composed. The door opened a moment later, WooSung peering out through the brief opening, chain still on the lock, with a deadpan expression to his face, “You're _crowding_ me,” his voice nearing a growl of irritation, JungJae hesitated to interrupt to ask if he was okay, “go and lay somewhere else tonight, I don't need you.”

“But I-” He'd closed it again within the jamb, JungJae frowning but without any recourse. If WooSung really didn't want to see him then he supposed he shouldn't have come, it _was_ unannounced...but he'd thought things had changed between them now?

 

He wasn't expecting to see him again after that, at least not in such high spirits, and it hurt WooSung's heart to see him still smiling as always more than it shocked him that he was being given so many second chances.

“Hi, WooSung...you're not busy, are you?” He'd never asked that before. It was obvious, in not only the tone to his voice but the words themselves, that he thought too much of what he'd been told in twilight dismissal.

“No...” WooSung had been worried about before but it had only encouraged JungJae then. If he was honest with himself, the palpitations he'd felt between them since what had happened that night in his living room made WooSung giddy in a way that had only furthered the gnawing guilt. He shouldn't have been able to enjoy his smile after this, to know the smell of his cologne and how it mixed in with the sweat of arousal...Hearing JungJae so despondent now wasn't helping in those feelings of regret, “Did you want to get a drink?”

“Oh-... _No_. It's alright, you've got work to do.”

“Babydoll-” He'd shivered slightly to the name, WooSung unsure if it was out of the usual response or because he now shrank to the term after his recent bipolar reactions, but he couldn't leave it up to chance, he couldn't lose him like this, “ _JungJae_...” He'd put his hand on his arm, feeling the warmth of his skin on his fingertips and as it transferred into his own, “...y-you could come over tonight if you want.”

 

His eyes had lit up so quickly, that smile that had seemed strange lifting wide and full to show every corner of his teeth and gums and having made WooSung's stomach churn to the incited switch. He couldn't drive him away so he'd invited him in, this time it wasn't up for debate. No matter now if he'd left his wallet because he was drawing him close knowing _exactly_ the temptation that would be. He hadn't spent a night at home in almost eight years starting from his mid-teens...Was JungJae going to be enough to keep his evening ego interested?

 


	4. Chapter 4

WooSung was in such a panic. He couldn't say no to anything JungJae asked, he didn't _want_ to say no.

“You don't mind...do you, WooSung?” His sweet expectant face in all its sun-kissed glory, those slightly hooded bright eyes, he felt dizzy just to the sight of him.

“N-no...whatever you want.”

“Oh _good_.” He was so happy just from getting to pick the movie they would be watching, WooSung having played it safe and invited him as early as he could once he could get off work. Sundown wasn't for a few hours yet, he didn't have to worry that he would force his babydoll into anything he'd regret...he just had to make sure that understanding of the afternoon's activities was mutual, “Wow, your tapes are all so _organized_ , mine just sit in a pile on top of my VCR.” Even as he laughed in that deep honey chuckle WooSung couldn't help but feel that he was flattering him for a reason, trying to put him at ease when he couldn't have been more on edge and intended to stay there. _No one_ was going to hurt his babydoll, not even himself by being so foolhardy.

 

Just seeing him out the corner of his eye was enough to cause palpitations of excitement, WooSung could hardly stand it. They'd never been alone like this, at least not when he was in control of himself and his actions, and it was making him sweat. He didn't want to try anything, he just wanted to turn his head and stare, stare into his beautiful babydoll eyes with that fringe curling atop his precious browline, brush it aside so he didn't have any obstructions, feel the strands through his fingers so he knew he wasn't some plastic figure, he was _real_. But all WooSung could focus on was the clock and the shadows on the wall. They were becoming longer by now, somehow the movie had managed to drag on and on and WooSung was cursing himself and his penchant for director's cuts, was this VHS _long_ play? When he'd moved in he'd made sure to get an apartment that didn't directly face the shoreline, not one for getting the setting sun in his eyes as it only made him anxious to see, but that didn't stop him from identifying it in warm light on the walls.

“W-we should turn the lights on, it's getting dark-”

“Wait, wait, this is the best bit.” JungJae had put his hand out absently to stop WooSung's fidgeting, allowing it to rest just up from his knee and finally seeming to settle him as he urged back down into the couch. He was touching him. Before, in the light, it had seemed so innocent but now, after what they'd _done_...WooSung felt his own breathing beginning to labor slightly, reaching a hand up to wipe the hair, somehow displaced, from his brow and realizing how weak he felt as it lulled in the air. No, not _now_ , he had much more time still before this was supposed to happen, _didn't_ he? He couldn't be like this with his babydoll, not _again_.

 

JungJae could feel WooSung's eyes on him, it wasn't hard to miss with how intense he was being but, when he felt the sofa cushions denting from the force of his form moving, he turned his head slightly to see if he'd been annoyed with his forward nature.

“What are you doing?”

“...Just turning on the lights, baby doll.”

“Oh, okay.” It seemed he was in the clear, an innocent enough expression cast back in his direction when he'd asked and his attention quickly pulled back to the movie when a scene he didn't recognize was played. WooSung was such a good collector, first his dolls, now his movies, JungJae thought briefly for a moment if he collected any _other_ things when he felt a light brush against his side not long after WooSung had re-taken his seat. He was sure it was just an accident, he must have been adjusting how he was sitting in order to get comfortable, he'd been so _cold_ to him the last time he'd come here-

“... _Baby_ doll...” It definitely hadn't been an accident, JungJae feeling his body tensing in preparation as WooSung's hand brushed against his side once more, firmer now.

“...mhm...” He let out a murmur of confused excitement, the way they'd left things had JungJae thinking that it had been a mistake what had happened before but he must have been wrong about that too because WooSung's hand was now gently tugging his thin undershirt from the waist of his jeans.

 

What had seemed so engaging within the context of the movie was abandoned now, JungJae's eyes flickering to the feel of the other man's palm brushing against his naked skin. He wasn't talking yet, wasn't saying any of the strangely dismissive things he had just a few nights ago when he'd had him begging on his knees for him.

“ _Mh_...” JungJae wanted to question why WooSung ran so hot and cold with him, was about to ask what he'd done wrong before if not just to get him talking again and defuse the situation. But he managed to silence him before he'd begun. As his hand ran smooth along JungJae's side and to the front of his stomach, rested just across his navel. WooSung's hand was inside the bulk of his pants now, down the front of his jeans and JungJae suddenly felt very warm in what had been comfortable that morning when he'd put it on, even waiting for WooSung's shift to end it hadn't felt so hot out in the high sun of Summer noon. It felt like all he'd done was blink and, in that time, WooSung had shifted from his place beside him on the sofa, now kneeling on the floor like he had been and causing JungJae's heart to shake in his chest. He was panting underneath his breath, watching WooSung with such intent that he could have been the main attraction he'd come here to see. He was working slowly on his belt, JungJae swallowing back thick saliva and blinking against the sudden heat in his cheeks, he'd only had a few drinks on his own, only enough to loosen him up for the night ahead because he'd thought he'd made WooSung mad. It wasn't enough to blame the delayed motor skills when his now open jeans were suddenly tore from him, the shaking jump as he'd felt WooSung's hands brushing past the unmistakable bulge in his y-front underwear. As his fingers hooked into the band, JungJae tried to prepare himself, tried to steady his beating heart for what was to come but was shocked when, instead of being exposed to him, he had his pelvis lifted swiftly by the elasticated fabric.

 

It was tight in all the right areas, JungJae whimpering shamelessly now as WooSung seemed to take pause and weigh his options. His baby doll had such thick thighs underneath his stylishly baggy clothes, perfectly tensed just as his long fingers were against the couch. It was better to put him out of his misery now, knowing how it would drag out from this point on, WooSung leaning close to press his tongue in against the fabric before running it up in a trail along the waiting package.

“...o-oh my _god_...” JungJae was trembling now, the front of his underwear twitching as he sweat with anticipation for sex more than ever before.

“Let's go, if you think you can handle it.” He didn't look like he'd last one second but WooSung was more content with that than he could have ever imagined, watching him, after dropping him back to the cushions, desperate to scramble to his feet and leave his jeans behind. He would still need to get him out of that shirt, the underwear already practically melting off him with sweat and desire as he allowed himself to be stalked back through the tiny apartment. Maybe he'd show him his collection of dolls, once he finally got him into the bedroom, the _other_ collection, the one WooSung wouldn't talk about during the daytime because it shamed him to remember when the sun was out. Watching him backing into the corner of the wall, hitting himself against the doorframe and jumping in surprise as he tried to understand what had gone wrong on his quest to gain WooSung's full approval...it made him consider if maybe, he had enough film in the Polaroid camera, he'd add him to the collection tonight.

 

His tongue was against his neck as he drove his hips in against him, JungJae whimpering with need and desire, shaking all over to the feel of WooSung penetrating his body.

“ _Baby_ doll...”

“...O-oh, yes...” He answered with such obedience, head bowed forwards as the cool lines of sweat dragged down his tan body with WooSung's hand in the lead.

“...Arch for me.”

“ _Mh_...” His hips trembled as he fought against his own arousal, popping them up shakily and letting out a soft cry to how deep WooSung moved as he did, “...A- _ah_...” His hair was dripping, cheeks flushed red and eyelids so low he could hardly see, “... _please_...” It felt like it had gone on for too long already, his panting was so like hyperventilation, he couldn't remember where he'd dropped his clothes to, only that WooSung had wanted them gone and he'd complied, “...p-please finish me...”

“Only when I'm ready, baby doll...” JungJae's chest collapsed to the bed, tears spilling from the corners of his eyes in lust and his body in overdrive. He didn't realize that what felt like Heaven was actually Hell, the devil on his back and taking everything from him that he had.

 


	5. Chapter 5

The light of day cast lengthening shadows across the far wall, stretching the darkness further into the corners where it would be eventually banished, hidden by the comforting rays of the morning sun. Normally WooSung's relief at waking to such a sight would place a smile upon his timid lips, give him hope for the day ahead...but he couldn't feel the same when he'd been staring at the wall for hours already.

 

With the window placed upon the opposite side to the rising sun there was no worry of the late-riser JungJae becoming stirred, WooSung's stony expression turning soft to the thought. His babydoll...His eyebrows furrowed as it replayed again behind his eyes and WooSung turned away from the imagined act with disgust. He hadn't allowed himself to look yet, too afraid of what part of him might still have control and what he might do to the sleeping man in a state like that. He was safe now, though, with the light washing his sins until the next time the sun set he could reward himself with a view he didn't deserve. Turning his head, the joints in his neck felt stiff and unused from keeping them in such a straight position for so long, WooSung had to catch his breath as his eyes adjusted to the sight before him. His babydoll looked so peaceful, after all he'd been through. Lain out on his front, those sweet curls hung gently across his forehead, one arm stretched out along the pillow horizontally and fingers dangling off the end of the mattress as his other arm cradled underneath it. The blankets were low down on his back to alleviate the heat that had built up in his body the night before, WooSung's eyes fixated on the soft dip of his spine, the tan color of his flesh, the way he could see his breathing through his back as he softly slumbered after his ordeal. He'd never gotten to touch it during the day, caring so deeply for his friend and yet losing every pleasure to the monster that stalked the night hurt worse than anything WooSung had ever done to himself before in penance. He couldn't face him like this.

 

The fact that the sun burned on his skin was almost a comfort, after waking up in that cold room with little sunlight and no WooSung beside him. JungJae still wore the pout he'd had upon realizing he was alone, having wanted to lazily enjoy breakfast with the other man, or, more likely for his own sleep schedule, an early lunch, but he'd apparently deemed it necessary to still go to work. At least, that was what the note he'd left behind had said. After the past few days, brought on, JungJae was sure, by the impending night they'd just spent together, he didn't want to push WooSung too quickly into talking about it. He was still shy and meek, that much was obvious, even without the childlike smiley that had been drawn at the close of the note. 'We'll see each other again soon', how non-committal, JungJae could almost hear the words said softly with that sweet grin, trying to keep his own faux irritation up but unable to stop himself from smiling to the thought. So he'd spent some time in the apartment he'd been kept away from for so long, no longer under WooSung's supervision, he'd been able to see how he lived without seeming like he was prying too personally. Fruit and carbonated water in the fridge, a few beers in the back, what looked like frozen meals in the cabinet freezer. He was really enjoying seeing how he lived. The pantry was just as telling, some potato chips and more beers, packaged snacks for drinking, it wasn't anything he didn't have in his own home, though in far greater quantities than the one or two single serve bags he had himself. WooSung was a young man, just like him, with no hidden motives or desires. He wanted to eat happily, drink for fun, and he wanted to fuck...JungJae knew how that was because he must have been waiting for it from his friend _forever_ if his actions the night before had been any indication. It was still such a blur...those beautiful hands on him, the commanding presence behind him as he gave over everything he had...WooSung was making him giddy and he wasn't anywhere near the place. So, after a sampling of chicken feet and maybe a beer or two to wake him up, JungJae had come in search of the man he couldn't get off his mind.

 

For WooSung, it was no different, except his thoughts were  _far_ more tortured. What had happened the night before hadn't been mutual, it was such a terrible feeling to realize but WooSung was sure it wouldn't have gone that way had he been in control. JungJae was just too precious to him, too... _beautiful_ , for him to fathom treating him the way he knew he already had. It made him feel sick to imagine his voice in so much pleasure, weeping and gasping-

“ _WooSung_...!” He'd been so unprepared he'd fallen back on his awkward, squatted stance to land on his bottom instead, eyes wide as he looked quickly towards the source and saw his babydoll, pace quickened as he approached. Before he may have noticed the mirth in his eyes, the laughter pulling his pretty lips back across his smiling teeth, the lovely drape of his curling hair across his shiny forehead in the sun, the strong stance of his legs, confident and-no. WooSung couldn't notice _any_ of this, all he noticed instead was that his sweet, _darling_ JungJae...was wearing the shirt he himself had worn the night before.

 


End file.
